La fiesta perdida
by Roderick Rois
Summary: "La Muerte se había llevado a Mahiru Hiragi un año antes, en las vísperas de Navidad y del cumpleaños de Shinoa..."


La fiesta perdida

* * *

La Muerte se había llevado a Mahiru Hiragi un año antes, en las vísperas de Navidad y del cumpleaños de Shinoa.

Se rumoreaba que también se llevó a Guren Ichinose. Que acaso unidos, en esa muerte, habían huído finalmente.

Shinoa no lo sabía. Trataba de no pensar en eso. Vaciaba su corazón devorado por la oscuridad.

La Oscuridad era, desde ese triste invierno, una voz dulce pero taimada, que le contaba cuentos retorcidos sobre Mahiru a la hora de dormir.

Le daba pesadillas. Hermosas pesadillas. Pero terribles. Pesadillas con alas suaves y blancas, adornos dorados de luz que la quemaba.

Y luego no recordaba.

Pero eso ya no importaba.

Porque la Muerte fue a buscar a Shinoa Hiragi. La esperó afuera de la escuela el día anterior a las vacaciones, en un coche moderno, sin placas.

La Muerte escogió un resquicio donde las cámaras no llegaban. Puso un pañuelo de olor fuerte en la nariz de Shinoa y la arrastró al interior del auto, donde sonaba una mansa melodía de jazz: "_I will be home for Christmas_".

Y la Muerte tenía manos frías pero se portó gentil: Shinoa estaba segura de que le había besado la frente, llorando sobre sus mejillas.

Shinoa se tendió en el interior del coche. Sin fuerzas de preguntar en seguida. A medida que atravesaron la ciudad, pudo pronunciarlo.

—Tengo que hacer algo por ti —explicó la Muerte, que era Mahiru Hiragi en persona.

Mahiru la llevó a una casa antigua, casi derruída. Shinoa tenía algún recuerdo borroso de una cena familiar allí, cuando estuviera restaurada. Los pisos de madera estaban ya carcomidos por inundaciones y sangre de algún traidor ejecutado.

Shinoa pensó que era un lugar tétrico.

Pero Mahiru encendió velas, cerró las puertas astilladas detrás de ambas. La acomodó en un sofá desvencijado. Acarició su cabeza.

—Prometo que estará mejor cuando despiertes —juró—. Tendremos una fiesta. Con tus amigos.

—No tengo amigos —respondió Shinoa con sinceridad, aunque Mitsuba Sangu le pasó un instante por los pensamientos confusos y anonadados por la droga.

Mahiru besó su frente. Humedeció el pañuelo lavanda que tenía a un lado en el contenido de una botella de vidrio marrón. Lo apretó contra el rostro de Shinoa, quien volvió a dormir. Obediente.

Cuando despertó, tenía una manta sobre el vestido. Olió algo dulce preparándose en la cocina.

Chocolate y bollos. Mahiru solía hacerlo. Cuando solo había sirvientes discretos o estaban solas en el apartamento de Shinoa.

Ella se emocionó y corrió, aún mareada, por encima del suelo ahora alfombrado. No dejó de apreciar una rápida restauración de los muebles, que quizá habían sido cambiados mientras que dormía. Sin telas de araña ni polvo, la casa no era tétrica. Pequeñas velas estaban prendidas en los aparadores y mesas, adornadas con muérdagos y guirnaldas navideñas.

En la cocinaba la esperaba Mahiru, usando pantuflas y un vestido rojo. No se encontraba sola. Sentada en la mesa, junto a la estufa, pudo distinguir el cabello claro y alborotado en dos densas coletas de Mitsuba Sangu. Al igual que ella misma, probablemente, estaba pálida y un poco confundida.

—¿Despertaste? Llegué a pensar que te habías ido al Infierno —la saludó Mitsuba, abriendo los ojos vidriosos y golpeando la mesa. Mahiru rió, corriendo una silla e invitando a Shinoa a tomar asiento.

—¿No vivimos en uno con nuestras familias? —ironizó Shinoa. Mahiru sirvió a Mitsu una taza de ardiente chocolate y unos dulces.

—Mi hermana me debe estar buscando. Estoy segura —comentó Mitsuba. Mahiru imitó las dádivas hacia Shinoa.

El efecto de la droga casi se había disipado.

—La casa Sangu es exigente. Y en estas fechas, mi hermano hace su campaña en la escuela. Confío en que ni estén al tanto de tu desaparición —sonrió Mahiru.

Los ojos de Mitsuba parpadearon, disimulando lágrimas. La pequeña aguantó el llanto, bebiendo de la taza que le tocó.

Shinoa ya lo había hecho. Su hermana sabía preparar chocolate.

Se escucharon ruidos desde la planta superior de la casa. Alguien bajaba las escaleras de madera, que chirriaban. Mahiru corrió a la sala, como si fuese a recibir a alguien. De hecho, cuatro niños aparecieron con ella en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

Dos de ellos, al menos, resultaron familiares para Shinoa.

—¿Mika? ¿Yuu?

Iban de la mano. La mirada de Mika se encendió y corrió hacia Shinoa a abrazarla. Yuu se les sumó arrastrando los pies. Detrás suyo procedieron dos niños restantes, uno con lentes, el otro flaco y menudo, casi como una niña.

—¿Está tratando de armar una secta con niños? —preguntó el chico de gafas, suspirando y tomando un delantal que colgaba de una percha, para colocárselo, como si no le quedaran opciones.

Mahiru volvió a reír.

—Tengo planes para todos ustedes, pequeño Kimizuki Shiho. Pero son inofensivos. Hoy —juró.

El identificado como Kimizuki Shiho puso los ojos en blanco y tomó el lugar de Mahiru, para servir el chocolate restante en cinco tazas.

—No me enojaré. Podría morirme. Casi es Navidad y mi hermana no responde llamados ni mensajes —murmuró casi para sí mismo.

—Pero es que fue adoptada. Como la mía. Seguro que ya no tienen tiempo o ganas de hablarnos —rió con algo de tristeza el chico delgado y menudo, sonriendo y sentándose en la mesa, junto a Mitsuba.

—Me da igual. Soy su única familia y ya no le importa. O no dejan que me hable...

—¿Sabes? Podrías ser más agradecido. Mis padres están en la cárcel por tratar de venderme a una secta. Los de Mika están muertos. Tú tienes una hermana que ahora es feliz, ya deja de molestar y quejarte —dijo Yuu, adelantándose hacia Shiho y empujándolo, provocando que derramara una cucharada de chocolate caliente.

Shiho se sacó el delantal, lo dejó en la mesada junto a las tazas y saltó sobre Yuu, empujándolo a su vez hacia el suelo. Mahiru suspiró y fue hacia ellos, sin que le costara nada separarlos, tomarlos del brazo y obligarlos a incorporarse.

—Mejor tomen asiento. Yoichi, ayúdame con las tazas de chocolate.

El chico delgado asintió y obedeció.

Shinoa casi ni conocía a esos niños pero se sintió a gusto. Mahiru había abastecido la casa, así que cuando terminaron de merendar, prepararon la cena con ella y decoraron la mesa en el comedor.

Pasadas las doce, hubo un pastel de cumpleaños, con velas.

—Pensé que te habías olvidado —susurró Shinoa, sonriendo, cuando le tocó apagar las llamas sobre la cera lavanda en la crema pálida.

—Nunca me podría olvidar de ti —le juró su hermana.

Y fue perfecto como no lo eran las celebraciones frívolas que rara vez incluían por obligación a Shinoa, la desheredada. Perfecto, como no lo era un apartamento vacío e ir a la escuela cuando se acordaba o se le antojaba. Sola.

Luego del festín bailaron, sobre todo se turnaron para hacerlo con Yuu, a quien parecía gustarle la mera celebración a la fuerza. Shiho y él hicieron las paces. Cuando dieron las tres de la madrugada, Shinoa empezó a bostezar. Mitsuba, Shiho, Yoichi, Mika y Yuu también lo hacían. Fueron durmiéndose en el sofá y las sillas de la cocina, entre cabeceos, abrazos y bromas.

Mahiru le acarició los cabellos a Shinoa. Todo parecía un sueño pero sus sueños a menudo eran pesadillas con voces terribles y el fin de un mundo sangriento.

—Pensé que Guren Ichinose te había matado —confesó Shinoa, rindiéndose pronto a cerrar los ojos, apoyando la cabeza en el hombro de su hermana.

—Ojalá. Es una larga historia —sonrió Mahiru y eso era el final.

Shinoa estaba segura de que ella tenía colmillos largos y afilados.

Si la Muerte es un cambio, su hermana había muerto y aquello se trataba de una despedida. Hermosa, de todos modos.

* * *

Despertó sola en el sofá, la decoración había desaparecido. Shinya la sacudía, preocupado y casi lloroso. Olía a alcohol y llevaba la corbata baja. No la abrazó pero trató de sonreír y sujetó sus hombros.

—¿Escapaste? ¿En tu cumpleaños y Navidad, pequeña Shinoa?

Quiso negar con la cabeza. No estaba segura. No quería estarlo. Quizás...

Comenzó a llorar. Tenía nueve años.

—Apuesto a que fue una experiencia, pero nos preocupaste —le aseguró Shinya, palmeando su espalda.

Él la guió hacia otro coche, conducido por Mito Jujo. Comenzaba a nevar. Shinoa levantó la mirada hacia los edificios grises, como buscando respuestas. Deseó que las hubiera. Metió las manos en los bolsillos de su vestido y palpó lo que al parecer, cuando se atrevió a revisar en el apartamento más tarde, eran velas lavanda de fantasía, manchadas con crema de pastel y cintas rojas de guirnaldas navideñas.

* * *

**\- Prompt 01**. _Velas_. Reto _Calendario del Maldito Adviento_ 2019 -

* * *

**N/A**: _Yo no festejo mi cumpleaños y Navidad es un día normal en el que incluso trabajo. Pero amo los fics temáticos._

_Tengan bellas fiestas._

_Seth._


End file.
